una elemental, universo necromonger
by jer35mx
Summary: cuando la ciencia rebasa el entendimiento es magia, pero si se entiende ... fanfic corto
1. Chapter 1

hay que hacer un esfuerzo o movimiento muscular para transitar por las tres dimensiones, o eso es lo que la mayoría hace como normalidad , pero algunos usan un esfuerzo para transitar por recovecos o intersecciones de ondas en cualquier parte de el universo, cuando bien les iba, dentro de su atmósfera planetaria;

en un universo de viajes espaciales y ciencia, algunos buscaban algo que les diera la ventaja, cumpliendo el viejo axioma de un científico, cuando la ciencia es mas allá de tu entender, para ti es magia, pero cuando se entiende ...

riddick, elemental

fantasía, angst

esta es la historia de una viajera entre aires o dimensiones que tuvo mucha suerte y vivir para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y enamorarse, de un sofista que estaba encarcelado, pero al transitar ella como fantasma por la quinta dimensión lo capto, no se sabe que de el y viajaba buscándolo y le encantaba su sorpresa, salvo cuando estaba fuera, haciendo ejercicio, entonces ella trepaba a una torre, transitando por alguna dimensión , que quizás fue lo que la mantuvo viva, y esta vez vio que estaba rodeado, y ella descendió y peleo por el, transitando como fantasma y pateo a uno, su cabello y ropa raramente flotando como afectada por las dimensiones, luego agarro y lanzo a otro, cuando un tercero le tomo en circulo de la extravagante ropa y la tumbo, entonces él le golpeo al tipo y ella transito hasta el cuarto y le pateo entre las piernas, pero de pronto una depresión, alteración u onda de un , en aquel momento, naciente hoyo negro la llevo a una cueva donde caía agua y ella transito, y en un lugar respiro y volvía a una agua fría, hasta que se quedo en donde respiraba y descanso, quitándose las ropas y tendiéndose, luego se vistió y transito, a el en su cautiverio, unos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

uno para la elemental, dos para la dimensión tiempo

ella esta perpleja, en un momento dado ella esta en un cambio de lugar, ella observa cambios de luces, o mas bien percibe, y cambia de posición mas que moverse, y recordó el lugar, y espero paciente, alguna vez el sofista le dijo que también era doloroso mantener una posición ya sea en ideas o en posiciones físicas, y había llorado, así que ella había practicado, en menos dimensiones o mas dimensiones y había comprobado que podía y mejoraba, momentos a momentos, distancias a distancias, en varias direcciones o cantidades; y ella percibió a veces sudor, a veces, otros olores, a veces, y ella cambiaba de posición; hasta que cambio a las dimensiones normales del sofista y vio una estatua y ella se quedo mirándola, esperando, quizás con paciencia hasta que el universo se confabulo y la desapareció y cambio de sitio.

tres para dimensión tiempo, dos para la elemental

ella pensaba ahora en lo que estuvo permitiendo, lo que le estuvo permitiendo y recordó en su bidimensionalidad acerca de lo que el sofista había llamado el tiempo, *pero ahora, este ser era joven y ahora es maduro, ¿y el sofista?*, y el hombre la veía como la percibía, de pronto un manchón, de pronto estaba bien, *como una modelo que no sigue instrucciones y que percibía de retazos de su propia memoría y lo que era su mente, ahora le era mas sencillo, enfocarla, centrarla, definirla; el hombre se durmió, y ella paso a multiplicidad de dimensiones y se fijo en el objetivo de el lugar del sofista y paso y le vio y seguía estando igual pero al pasar a sus cuatro dimensiones ella le contó acerca de el joven que se volvió hombre de mayor edad y él le explico de teorías de alentar la luz por efectos de cambios de espacio ocupado por cierta cantidad de materia y, quizás sonriendo, le dijo de la complejidad de hacerlo, aún irrealizado y ella se sintió feliz por lo que ella era, algo aún irrealizado, en el tiempo o era del sofista.

uno para la dimensión tiempo

ella venía de observar unos jóvenes, venía alegre, ya que variaba a una actividad bidimensional sobre un área que no era observada, lo que hacia que al voltear alguno del grupo hacia el lugar la veía y al moverse ella parecía una fotografía o poster movible, los jóvenes se acercaban y veían de cerca, alguno la intento tocar y tocaba un plano, algo plano, pero ella lo sentía y raramente el joven se asustaba y retrocedía, los otros lo apoyaron pero el ya no quizo acercarse; ella retrocedió o avanzo a otra dimensión y se traslado con el sofista en donde entro a la dimensión normal y el le saludo, entonces ella le contó y le pregunto porque la reacción de aquella persona, el sofista le pregunto y pidió hacer ahí lo que había hecho, ella avanzo unos pasos y derivo a la dimensión de dos planos, el sofista observo y se acerco como el joven y ella se movió en esa dimensión y el sofista sonrió, ella se cruzo de brazos y el sonrió y retrocedió como el joven,entonces el tomo una camisa y la mostró agarrándola con un pulgar y el indice y la tomo de otro lado con el otro pulgar y el indice y la movió sobre el mismo plano y después la acerco y alejo, ella, en dos dimensiones solo vio una camisa distorcionada, ella movio una mano y salio derivando a otras dimensiones y llego al sitio donde habían estado y se puso ella en dos dimensiones y espero, con paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

un joven dice "ahí hay un planeta con bióxido de carbono y metano", un hombre que le acompañaba contesta casi imperceptiblemente para los demás "¿no hay rastros importantes de oxígeno o nitrógeno, libres o en chon?, el mismo joven continúa "¿atmósfera de la tierra?, ¿no es muy optimista capitán?", el capitán sonríe pálido y sigue "sabes que en este sector los humanos continuaron sus estudios cuánticos por los seres que se desvanecían en pleno aire, manchas en tu visión", una joven, de pie junto a la entrada de la cabina suelta también con voz baja "¿elementales?, pero por dios", el joven alza la voz "no hay ni 30 por ciento de ambos elementos, elementos, ¿eh?" y voltea muy enardecido "¿continúo estudiando este planeta, señor?", el capitán contesta "si, esos guerreros que me retaron no nos dejaron mucho para viajar en el espacio, así que, si continúa estudios de superficie"; el joven se voltea sorprendido y dice "hay equipos de botellas magnéticas, y funcionando, en un sector rico en metales", la joven que estaba en la entrada de la cabina contesta "voy a buscar al capitán".

en un edificio el joven piensa "recolectar fuentes de energía, pero ¿porqué estarán funcionando estos equipos* y viendo un panel con algún tipo de datos y un dial o perilla junto a una pantalla con teclado, mueve la perilla, unas barras de colores aparecen en la pantalla y cambian perceptiblemente, el joven se pone rápido el respirador y observa para todos lados, le pareció escuchar algo, unos segundos después siente el ruido o sonido en el piso y el joven grita al ver una mancha, o varios colores donde antes no había nada, y el joven piensa mientras ve la mancha que ahora crecía frente a sus ojos *¡ninguna arma¡, ¡ninguna arma nos dejarón¡", ve una figura femenina ahí, la cual mueve el aire con su brazo y su mano le roza, el joven piensa *¿me toca?* y oye entendiendole "tu, te he visto, líder de vastas flotas de naves" y ella mueve el aire con todo su cuerpo y se sienta mas allá, en el piso, y se empieza a deshacer, el joven busca otra perilla en otros paneles.

fin


End file.
